Some know what must be done
by Rougelover
Summary: hehe Jigsaw and Scarecrow our getting more Crafty but can they trap Bane
1. Chapter 1

Some know what must be done

Batman: ow my head

Scarecrow: he he little bat your awake

Batman: what what's going on *looks at the chains on his arms and legs*

Scarecrow: listen little bat ever sense croc grabbed me I've been thinking that people don't appreciate life , I was lucky to live ever sense that near Death experience I decided to test people to see if they still appreciate their live and you little Bat is my first test subject

Batman: scarecrow come just let me go

Scarecrow: no deal little bat you must pass a test to see if you appreciate life now get ready for your first test *sets the shotgun trap on his collar bone* hehe are you ready little bat

Batman: *sighs* yes scarecrow I am

Scarecrow: you are known as the Dark Knight batman but you punish us criminals with violence that makes us angry we were ready to take revenge that is why I tried to poison gothams water with Fear Gas but instead you let the croc try and finish me

Batman: *nods*

Scarecrow: now little bat you must find the key to your trap the key is right in front of you but is still hidden from view where is it *leaves and locks the door

Batman: what *chains that were strapped to batman break* hm this seems more like a riddle still hidden from view *looks around* hm *breaks some of the wall and sees a riddler trophy* huh *picks it up and shakes it which made a key pop out* hm *unlocks the harness* ok what

Scarecrow: I forgot to mention their our 3 keys two are inside your chest cavity sorry little bat how much blood will you shed to stay alive hehe

Batman: *yells* let me out *groans and grabs the scalpel he finds on a desk next to the chair he was strapped by* ok *slices open one of the parts of his chest cavity* arghhhhhhhhh *reaches in and grabs the key* yes *unlocks the next part* ok one more

Scarecrow: you have 30 seconds little Bat be ready

Batman: ok *carefully slices open the next part then drops the bloodied scalpel* yes *grabs the key and unlocks the last part and throws the harness* I….i survived *sighs*

Scarecrow: good job little bat but if you excuse me I have more victims to intend to *leaves to find Joker*

Batman: *sighs* no

( im trying to attempt a saw/batman story please don't flame im not that good at writing but I practice)


	2. Next Victim

Next Victim

Joker: hmmm ugh Bats had to ruin my freaking plan

Scarecrow: psst joker

Joker: ah scarecrow

Scarecrow: yea hey hold on let me get ya out

Joker: alright

Scarecrow: *hacks the terminal right next to his cell*

*cell door slowly slides open*

Joker: ok lets get the rest

Scarecrow: *smiles*nope *stabs joker in the back*

Joker: ow hell what the oooh *stumbles around* wha…what the hell scarecrow

Scarecrow: you play by my rules now joker

Joker: *falls over unconscious*

Scarecrow: *drags him back to a confined room then leaves*

Joker: *awakes several hours later* ugh my what the …hell

Scarecrow: ah joker your awake

Joker: scarecrow WHERE AM I

Scarecrow: hehe I'll let you out as soon as you pass my test

Joker: huh *sighs* fine

Scarecrow: you try to make the world laugh at your jokes that you think are innocent now it's your turn to laugh at my jokes

Joker: huh?

Scarecrow: you have 1 minute to find the key before your joker toxin kills you

Joker: HUH *sees the vents open* oh crap

Scarecrow: hehe have fun

Joker: what no clue you suck damn ok *looks around* oh hey *grabs for it and gets jabbed by a drugged syringe* ugh ow I don't

Scarecrow: 30 seconds joker hehe

Joker: ugh no heh *finds another one and reaches for it only to have a knife slit his wrist * ARGHHHHHHHH *kneeled down and let himself bleed out on the floor*

Scarecrow: 5….4…..3…2…1 hehe

Joker: *starts to choke and falls over dead*

Scarecrow: hehe his life is no more hmmmm should I go after his beloved nah I'll go get Jervis *runs off to find the Mad Hatter*


	3. Mad As A Hatter

Mad As A Hatter

Scarecrow: where is….. he heh

Mad Hatter: hm hm oh scarecrow hello

Scarecrow: hey mad hatter just come walk with me

Mad Hatter: ok then *follows him*

Scarecrow: *smiles underneath his mask and stabs mad hatter in the neck with the needles *

Mad Hatter: oh *falls down unconscious*

Scarecrow: hehe *drags him to a confined room and leaves locking the door on his way out

Mad Hatter: ugh my head* gets up and looks around* what the

Scarecrow: smiles so mad hatter your awake

Mad Hatter: *goes to take a step*

Scarecrow: don't take a step or you will get shot

Mad Hatter: what

Scarecrow: if you can stand still for 60 seconds I'll let you go free but if you fail the guns will be triggered and you will be blown away hahhaha

Mad Hatter: uh *stands still*

Scarecrow: good have fun

Mad Hatter: uhm *sweats a little* oh damn im quite clumsy and woah *almost falls forward* that was close

Scarecrow: hmmmmmm 45 seconds jervis

Mad Hatter: ok ok just gotta stand here for a little longer just have to woah phew

Scarecrow: 25 seconds Jervis

Mad Hatter: oh great ugh I can't live like this

Scarecrow: five…..four…..three….two *hears the guns firing*

Mad Hatter: *falls down with his blood staining the floor*

Scarecrow: heh ok master who is next

?: hm hehe go for poison ivy

Scarecrow: so Harley is last for us to test

?: indeed but for now we get the rest now go get ivy

Scarecrow: yes sir *leaves to the botanical gardens*

?: hehe perfect my work will continue

( who is this mystery person the end has the hint )


	4. Bye Bye Ivy

Bye Bye Ivy

Scarecrow: *sneaks around the botanical garden* damn where is Ivy

Ivy: hm aw scarecrow someone is killing off our minions

Scarecrow: really

Ivy: yea *turns around*

Scarecrow: *stabs her in the neck with his syringes and makes her unconscious * great *drags her back to a confined room* hehe *walks out then locks the door*

Ivy: *wakes up* ow my neck

Scarecrow: hehe Ivy your Awake

Ivy: what the

Scarecrow: master you can talk to her

Jigsaw: you have grown attached to plants and some may have even killed people

Ivy: so

Jigsaw: for that the penalty is death if you our able to sacrifice one of your plants then you'll walk out alive but if you don't you'll fall into a pit of spikes it's your choice

Scarecrow: let it begin

Ivy: *looks at the plant on the table* my baby has no water

Scarecrow: hehe uh uh remember Ivy

Harley Quinn: what the Locked ugh hmm *opens the other door* what the Scarecrow

Jigsaw: ugh *goes to stab her*

Harley: *ducks and fires a round into his gut* scarecrow what are you doing to red

Scarecrow: what

Jigsaw: press the button scarecrow

Scarecrow: *presses the button*

Ivy: Damn you Harley *falls and gets impaled on the spikes her blood drains into the vents(

Harley: nooooo *runs out crying*

Scarecrow: damn who's next

Jigsaw: hehe *coughs* go grab bane I drained his venom it should be easy

Scarecrow: got it *runs out to find Bane*


End file.
